


Keep Going Until I Scream

by MomentsOverMyHead



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Shameless Smut, hey ho, submissive!harry, top!Louis, wow thats a lot of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentsOverMyHead/pseuds/MomentsOverMyHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves Louis and Louis loves Harry, yet Harry can't help but want things slightly differently. He wants to be made a quivering wreck and he wants to be taken again and again and again until it's unbearable, and Louis likes to please Harry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Going Until I Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned and do not declare any knowledge of what they do in their spare time  
> Word Count: 2,700 approximately

Harry wasn't even sure what was going through his head.  
  
He and Louis had been going out for two months, and everything between them was perfect and loving - and the sex was _great._  
  
It was great yet it wasn’t what Harry was craving. It wasn’t like the thoughts he had when he’d escape to the bathroom during rehearsals and wank furiously to.  
  
Sex with Louis was all gentle kisses and soothing touches and loving words and all Harry wanted was to be absolutely _ruined._ He wanted to be called names, roughed up and used _over and over again_.  
  
And as Harry sat alone, length ways on the sofa, in the sitting room of the house he shared with Louis, these were the thoughts that were flitting through his head as his hand moved lazily up and down his shaft. Louis had been out with Eleanor that day, the boys were surprised that Harry allowed Louis to still hang out with Eleanor, after their very public break-up, but Harry knew that they had remained friends and he didn’t feel like it was his place to ban his boyfriend from seeing her.  
  
He sped up his fist to finish himself off, his cock hard and straining in his hand as he imagined Louis calling him a ‘slut’ whilst fucking him deep, because he wanted to be finished and cleaned up before Louis came home. He never wanted Louis to catch him masturbating, in case he thought their sex-life wasn’t good enough, and Harry was too embarrassed to admit his kink, let alone that the mere idea of it got him hard and wanting.  
  
Just as he felt himself creeping dangerously close to the edge, the front door opened down the hallway, and Harry heard Louis calling out his name. Harry bit his lip as his mind raced – should he try and finish off before Louis comes through? Or stuff his aching cock back into his inhumanely tight skinnies?  
  
 _Wanking quickly wins._  
  
Harry threw his head back against the arm of the sofa and fisted his cock hard and fast, soon the coiling in his stomach was building unbearably quickly and he was cumming into his fist with a quiet moan of _‘Louis…’_.  
  
Suddenly Harry heard the sitting room door slam closed, and he opened his eyes quickly to see Louis standing by the sofa, looking down at Harry, eyes darkened.  
  
“What you doing there Haz?” Louis asked, voice teasing.  
Harry swallowed slowly, _had he unintentionally managed to get himself what he had been craving for?_  
  
“I uh – I was just-”  
  
“Am I not enough for you, huh? Do you have to get extras from your own fist?” Louis asked before biting his lip as his eyes raked over Harry’s softening cock and cum coated fingers.  
  
“No Lou, it’s ah… I don’t want to say…” Harry answered quietly, pulling up his boxers and re-zipping his jeans, wiping his cum into a tissue he had brought with him just for that purpose.  
  
Louis looked confused but he crouched to the floor by the sofa anyway, “Don’t want to say what?” Louis paused and let out a quiet giggle, “You don’t want to say why you were wanking then moaning my name when you cum? Trust me Harry, I won’t be offended.”  
  
Harry grinned a small smile, “Well I was thinking… I kind of have a… uh… kink?”  
  
Louis gasped with fake surprise, “Oh Harry you _filthy_ boy!” Louis laughed, “What’s wrong with that? We can try it if you tell me…”  
  
Harry groaned, adjusting his jeans slightly as he felt himself hardening already, purely at Louis’ words, “God Lou, yes please…”  
  
Louis leaned closer, head buried in Harry’s neck as he nibbled on his ear-lobe, “What is it, then?”  
Harry was already wrapped up in the feeling of Louis’ hot breath washing over his sweet spot, just below his ear, so he barely managed to gasp out a, “I want you to ruin me. Like absolutely fuck me till I can’t walk.”  
  
Louis moaned into Harry’s neck, sucking a dark lovebite into the skin before soothing the hot flesh with a lick and a shower of baby kisses, “You want me to ruin you?”  
  
“Fuck yeah, Lou. Make me your slut.”  
  
Louis dragged Harry up to his feet and smashed their lips together, hands flying into Harry’s slightly matted curls, finding a good grip and pulling harshly, tearing a gasp of pleasure out of Harry.  
  
“Bedroom now.” Louis breathed harshly, before suddenly being hit with an idea and adding, “ _Slut_.”  
  
Harry stumbled down the hall as quickly as he could, tearing off his shirt, jeans and boxers as quickly as he could before lying down on the bed, waiting for Louis.  
  
Louis had walked at a leisurely pace, trying to slow his breathing down from where it had began to speed when he started to act out a kink he didn’t even realise he had – he guessed his kink was kind of pleasing Harry, he would do absolutely fucking anything to make that boy happy.  
  
When Louis opened the bedroom door he saw Harry spread out on the bed, waiting for him, cock hard and red against his stomach already and chest heaving.  
  
“So fucking eager!” Louis groaned, stalking over to the bed and straddling Harry, far enough up his chest that when Harry’s hips bucked involuntarily, Harry got no friction, “You’re my eager little slut…”  
  
Harry groaned and bucked his hips again, groin desperately searching out the rough material if Louis’ jeans, “So eager, Lou. So eager for you.”  
  
"Shirt. Shirt off Lou, too many clothes..." Harry mumbled, trying furiously to drag Louis' top over his head - to no avail.  
  
He grabbed Harry’s wrists and pinned them above his head, “Keep still, whore.” Louis muttered, and Harry was scared he would cum untouched as those words tumbled out of Louis’ perfect lips.  
  
Louis bent down and started sucking lovebites all up his neck and across his collar bones, Harry moaned an almost continuous moan at the feeling of Louis’ soft lips and hot breath skimming his body. Louis trailed his lips tantalizingly slowly down Harry’s body, softly biting then licking each of his nipples to gain the strangled moan he knew he would receive every time.  
  
When he reached Harry’s v-line, he hovered his lips so there was just the faintest brush of skin, and followed the v-line down, skipped Harry’s leaking cock and bending down to press burning kisses to the inside of Harry’s thighs, Harry struggling to keep still when all he wanted to do was fist Louis’ hair and drag him up to kiss him properly.  
  
“L-Lou please, I need you to d-do something, fuck Lou please touch me.” Harry babbled as Louis sucked possessive lovebites onto the ivory skin of his inner thighs.  
  
Louis trailed feather-light fingers down, down his chest, down, down his v-line and avoiding his erection also, “Like this?” He teased.  
  
“Lou, fuck, Louis please touch my cock. I need you. Shit Lou please!” Harry begged as he began rutting into the air helplessly.  
  
Louis smirked darkly, breathing hotly onto the head of Harry’s cock but not touching. He saw Harry failing to keep still, and as soon as he pressed Harry’s hips firmly down into the mattress with his hands, he felt Harry try to buck his hip up into Louis’ face, “So impatient, such a bad slut. Bad sluts don’t get, bad sluts _give._ "  
  
Crawling up Harry’s body, Louis unzipped the fly of his jeans and pulled his hard, leaking cock out of his boxers and through his fly, so he was still completely dressed, he knew how much Harry loved the way Louis’ toffee tan looked against his ivory skin, but Harry was being _bad_ so he couldn’t get what he wanted.  
  
Louis held his cock a rubbed the tip across Harry’s shiny bottom lip, groaning deeply at the feeling. Harry understood immediately and opened his mouth wide, eyes equally wide with excitement.  
“You just love sucking cock, don’t you Haz? You love sucking cock like a good little whore.” Louis murmured huskily.  
  
“Louis please, let me suck your cock.” Harry whined, desperate now for anything on offer.  
Louis smirked, “Fucking slut.” With that he pushed cock into the tight, warm, wet heat of Harry’s mouth, so that only his head was within Harry’s red lips.  
  
Harry instantly hollowed his cheeks and tried to suck him deeper, but Louis pulled out so that his tip just touched Harry’s lips, “You have what I give you, slut.”  
  
The he thrusted deep into the hot crevice of Harry’s mouth, moaning when he felt his tip hit the back of Harry’s throat, he held himself there until tears began to prick Harry’s eyes, before he began to fuck Harry’s face, his balls slapping Harry’s chin obscenely as Harry curled his tongue around Louis’ shaft that pumped in and out of his throat. Harry’s gag reflex kicked in and Louis felt himself speeding too quickly to the edge, he pulled himself out of Harry’s mouth, leaving the younger whining at the loss and trying to lean forward to regain Louis’ cock.  
  
Instead Louis placed three fingers into Harry’s mouth, “Suck.”  
  
Harry sucked enthusiastically, tongue gliding over the fingers and coating them with spit. Once Louis was pleased with the slickness, the guided the fingers down Harry’s chest, leaving a cool trail before guiding them around his cock (still leaving Harry untouched and dripping with pre-cum) and behind Harry’s balls.  
  
“F-fuck.” Harry swore as he felt Louis’ finger circle his rim.  
  
Louis leant down so he could watch as his finger stroked around the quivering muscle, leaving a glistening trail to the soundtrack of Harry’s moans. Suddenly Louis pressed two fingers in knuckle deep, Harry tensed up and gripped the bed sheets in a vice-like grip, his face contorted in part pain and part inexplicable pleasure.  
  
Once Harry’s face relaxed slightly, Louis pulled his fingers out slightly, then pushed them back in quickly, picking up a fast pace. Harry began grinding down onto Louis’ fist, trying to bury Louis deeper, “You like this Harry? Does the slut like being finger-fucked?”  
  
“Yeah, shit, so much Lou. More, please.” Harry begged, rutting himself downwards onto Louis’ fingers.  
Louis smirked and pressed another finger inside as Harry keened loudly, reaching down blindly to fist his own cock.  
  
Louis noticed immediately and slapped Harry’s hand away, “Can’t cum yet slut, not until I tell you.”  
Harry whined and ground his ass in a figure eight, screaming with pleasure when Louis’ crooked his  
fingers and scraped against his prostate, “Fuck Lou! Fuck, fuck, fuck do it again!”  
  
Louis bit his lip and curled his fingers in the same way, and once again Harry’s back arched off the bed and his eyes squeezed closed as he moaned loud enough to wake the rest of London. Harry writhed against Louis’ fingers and suddenly began to babble frantically, “Louis, I’m gonna cum. Oh shit. Louis, stop I’m gonna cum. Oh shit I’m cumming...”  
  
Harry spurted streaks of white over his chest, coating his abdomen in his own cum, lying flat on his back heaving breathless, shaking gasps as he came down from his high.  
  
Louis pulled his fingers out immediately, and just sat looking at Harry, “Did I say you could come yet?” Louis asked quietly, dragging his fingers through the cum that littered Harry’s heaving chest, before sucking his fingers clean.  
  
“Sorry Lou, I-I didn’t mean to…” Harry whispered, looking up at Louis with pleading eyes.  
  
“Fucking slut can’t even wait.” Louis continued, not breaking eye-contact with Harry as he went down onto his forearms, face between Harry’s thighs.  
  
Suddenly Louis’ head ducked down and Harry felt Louis lick a thick, hot stripe over his still wet and tender hole, “Sh-shit Lou!” He exclaimed, hands flying down to pull Louis’ hair in pure pleasure, tears building up in his eyes at the overstimulation.  
  
Louis hummed against the ring of muscles and the vibrations sent chills up Harry’s spine. Louis’ tongue poked out and kitten licked the muscle, clamping his hands down on Harry’s thighs so his didn’t writhe. Stiffening his tongue into a point, Louis pushed slowly inside, licking and massaging Harry’s walls as he swore violently above him. Louis began to thrust with his tongue, and he saw Harry’s cock already hardening – for the third time that day – it sat heavy, red and angry against Harry’s abdomen.  
  
Louis reached out to fondle Harry’s balls, rolling them in the palm of his hand as his tongue fucked Harry.  
  
“Shit Lou, I think I’m gonna cum already, shit, shit, shit, oh fuck – ahh!” Harry screamed as he came again, slightly less cum spurting out, but still leaving a sheen of white across his stomach. Harry closed his eyes with pure exhaustion, completely overwhelmed, the three orgasms wiping him out and leaving his cock red and tender.  
  
Louis sat up and licked Harry’s abdomen clean, mumbling huskily against Harry’s skin about _‘how good his little slut tastes’_  
  
Harry gasped with exhaustion, eyes heavy and cock aching from cumming three times, “Hands and knees, slut.” Louis demanded, and Harry almost unwillingly – _almost_ – turned over and went onto his hands and knees as Louis finally strips down bare.  
  
“Louis I’m not sure I can cum agai-” Before Harry was truly ready, Louis thrusted balls deep in one go. Harry collapsed down onto his forearms, face pressed into the cushion to muffle his moan.  
  
“So filthly, whore…” Louis said, voice laced with slight wonder.  
  
Harry keened and he felt Louis trace where his cock joined with Harry’s arse with a dingle finger, “So pretty baby, you look so pretty stretched with my cock.”  
  
Harry didn’t know what to do except rock back onto Louis’ cock, fucking himself on Louis’ aching hard-on that had not been touched in far too long.  
  
Louis groaned loudly, “Oh shit! Ugh you little cock-slut! You can’t even wait can you? You can’t wait for my cock. Uh!”  
  
Louis pulled out so only the head was inside Harry, before fucking back into him hard and fast, over and over again. Harry put a hand against the headboard to protect himself from concussion as Louis fucked him hard.  
  
The room was filled with little ‘uh uh uh’s and groans and the slap of skin on skin.  
Harry nearly cried when he realised he was unbearably hard again – he didn’t even think he had anything left in him to come.  
  
“L-Louissss! Pleeease!” Harry cried, knuckles white from how hard they are clenched.  
  
Louis reached round Harry’s waist and fisted his cock, Harry sobbed at the oversensitivity, and wailed as he tipped over the edge again, barely a trickle of cum seeping out as he orgasmed practically dry - body completely wrung and empty. He collapsed fully on the bed then, not even bothering to try and stay on hands and knees, bum sticking slightly up in the air as Louis still fucked into him.  
  
When Louis noticed Harry’s wrecked form he panicked and pulled out instantly, scared that he had pushed Harry’s slight kink too far. He laid down next to Harry, his own painful hard-on (semi) forgotten, pulling him close and nuzzling his nose into Harry’s sweaty hair, “Haz, baby, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you…”  
  
Harry opened his eyes tiredly and grinned at Louis, “That was the best sex ever… Shit Lou don’t apologize…”  
  
Louis chuckled quietly and closed his eyes, trying to show Harry that he could sleep if he wanted to, and he gasped when he felt warm heat sinking down his cock, he opened his eyes and saw Harry crouched over him, “I’m gonna ride you, ok?” Harry said, yawning despite himself, his own cock lying limp and still obviously incredibly sensitive.  
  
“Harry you don’t hav-” Louis began.  
  
“I want to.” Harry answered, then began to slide up and down Louis’ cock, grinding in figure eights and fast up and down motions.  
  
Harry bent down to press and tender kiss to Louis’ lips, careful to avoid friction on his throbbing cock, and as their lips collided Louis swore into Harry’s mouth and came violently into Harry’s arse, the force of it sending visible shakes through his body.  
  
Harry eased off and laid beside Louis, both of them curling up into each other despite the ridiculous amount of cum in the bed, “I love you Louis.”  
  
“Love you too.”


End file.
